poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Mystery Cure (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Magical Mystery Cure (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Morning in Ponyville/The Cutie Mark Switch early morning in Equestria, Sonic, Sapphire, Digit, and Tails were flying above Equestria in the Tornado, chasing Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot in his Eggmobile. Eggman is carrying a capsule containing animals Sonic: angrily Drop the critters, Eggman! presses a button, releasing the capsule as it drops Dr. Eggman: mockingly If you insist. Sonic: gasps Tails: shocked Whoa, that's harsh! Sapphire and Digit: Sonic, grab the animals! spindashes off the Tornado, reaching for the capsule's button but misses. Tails catches him on the Tornado Tails: We'll have to swing back around for it! Dr. Eggman: Predictable. Orbot: Very. Cubot: He must really love those things! shoves Orbot and Cubot away and pulls out a laser gun. He aims it at Sonic and Tails, then shoots at them. The laser hits the Tornado's wing Sonic: We're hit! Uh-oh! Tails: Hold on! Sonic: from below Hey, isn't that Ponyville? Tails: Yeah, it is, I think I can find some stuff there to make repairs! Sonic: serious Less LOOKING, more LANDING! Tails: Alright, I can land us, but it's gonna be bumpy! Digit: Careful, Tails! and Tails drift off towards Ponyville Twilight Sparkle had just woken up to a new day in Ponyville Sparkle Morning in Ponyville shimmers Morning in Ponyville shines And I know for absolute certain That everything is certainly fine There's the Mayor en route to her office There's the sofa clerk selling some quills Davenport: Morning, kid! Sparkle My Ponyville is so gentle and still Can things ever go wrong? I don't think that they will Morning in Ponyville shimmers Morning in Ponyville shines And I know for absolute certain That everything is certainly— splash Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, that's not funny! Rarity: Terribly sorry, darling. I'm afraid I'm... I'm not good with the thundery ones. Twilight Sparkle: gasp Something tells me everything is not going to be fine. and Tails land near the Library Sonic: You're telling me! Tails: No, I think she means it, something doesn't seem right... Digit: Yeah... Cutie Mark Mixup/What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? What happened to your cutie mark? Rarity: Whatever do you mean, Twilight? I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared. Does my sky look fabulous or what? Ponies: complaining Rarity: Too last season? Spike, Sonic and Tails run to Fluttershy's cottage when the rest of Team Sonic and the Jewel Pixie Animals show up Knuckles: Hey guys, what's going on? Sonic: I'm not sure. the animal capsule that Eggman dropped eariler Oh, there's that capsule! on the button, releasing the animals Twilight Sparkle: Where is Rainbow Dash? Why isn't she handling this? Sapphire: That does seem weird. Spike: yawns I still don't know what you had to wake me up for. I love sleeping in the rain. Twilight Sparkle: It's not about the weather, Spike. Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage. Something strange is going on... knocks noises Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Why is Rarity doing your job? crash Twilight Sparkle: And what in Equestria is going on in... here? Tunette: Uh... Amy Rose: Your guess is as good as mine... Blaze: Honestly, yeah... Dash These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits hissing It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me Fluttershy balloon I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace party horn laughter I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me Pie I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute! I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me Applejack Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess? My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is tellin' me Rarity I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see and Rainbow Dash It's got to be Fluttershy It's got to be Pie My destiny Applejack My destiny Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy And it's what my cutie mark Pie and Applejack It's what my cutie mark Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me! Star Swirl's Unfinished Spell/Twilight Goes into Depression/I've Got to Find a Way Sonic: Hmm, something about the mixup doesn't add up... Tails By the way, are we good to go or what, Tails? Tails: Well, I've built a TV out of paper clips and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick, so fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap. propeller Sonic: 'Kay, I didn't exactly need your whole life story. A simple "good to go" would have been cool. Tails and Digit: Alright. Good to go! Sonic: Cool! Though I think we should stay with Twilight for a bit... Sapphire: Yeah, I agree. Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. This is very, very bad. Amy Rose: Like, how bad are we talking about here? Tunette: How did this all happen?! Spike: What's going on? Silver: Why is this happening?! Salt: I don't even know! Knuckles: Yeah, there's got to be a explanation! Dr. Eggman: up in the Eggmobile Oh Sonic, ready for round two! Sapphire: Not now, Eggface! Orbot: Wait, you're not ready to fight, just minutes ago, you were chasing us for kidnapping animals. Sonic: Yeah, well we've got other problems right now, so sorry, Egghead, need to make this a quick one. attacks into the Eggmobile Dr. Eggman: grunts I completely understand! Eggman is knocked into the distance, screaming Twilight Sparkle: realizes Wait a minute, that's it! Last night, I got a special delivery from the princess. Flashback Twilight Sparkle: Dear Twilight Sparkle, The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece. gasps Ooh! He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you and your friends are the only ponies who can understand and rewrite it. Princess Celestia From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled. Twilight Sparkle: That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme! of Flashback, the scenes shows Team Sonic, Twilight and Spike looking at the Elements of Harmony Twilight Sparkle: I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. But now I know something did happen. The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong! Rouge: Well that explains it. Diamond: And it only took you like, a good few hours to realize this. Shadow: So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There is no counter-spell! Shadow: What?! Moonlight: Are you kidding me?! Tails: Why don't you just use that memory spell we made you use when Discord made you and your friends his queens of chaos? Twilight Sparkle: I thought we agreed to not talk about that, presides, it's not their memories, it's their true selves that have been altered! Blaze: Zecora's cure for the cutie pox? Twilight Sparkle: That won't work either... upstairs Pearl: There has to be something... Spike: Well sighs, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives. Twilight Sparkle: No, Spike. up They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault. walking up Cream: But Miss Twilight, you didn't know! sighs Cheese: Chao-chao... Caramel: sympathetically Oh, poor Twilight... Sonic: Well, I guess we need to help her with this. Silver: Yeah, come on! was laying on her bed, having gone into depression Sparkle I have to find a way To make this all okay I can't believe this small mistake Could've caused so much heartache Oh why, oh why? Losing promise I don't know what to do Seeking answers I fear I won't get through to you Oh why, oh why? Sonic Comforts Twilight/Helping the Mane Six Find their True Selves/A True, True Friend enters the room, with the others following pursuit Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Sonic, what have I done? Sonic: Aw, come on, Twilight, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to fix this. Sapphire: Yeah, I mean, these are your friends. Twilight Sparkle: sighs You're right, Sapphire. And they mean more to me than anything. My friends... Cream: Miss Twilight? Are you alright? Cheese: Chao? Knuckles: Look, if you and all of us give up right now- Twilight Sparkle: for few seconds I've got it! I know what to do! Spike: You do? Twilight Sparkle: I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much! Come on, guys! clinking Cream: Miss Fluttershy, wait! Fluttershy: Oh... Hey, guys... Shadow: Where are you going? Fluttershy: I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I don't know what's wrong, but I can't seem to make anypony laugh. cushion deflating Twilight Sparkle: Before you go, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash. She's really struggling with her animals. Fluttershy: But... I don't really know anything about animals... Knuckles: But you do know something about Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: I... know that she's a true friend, and I'll do anything I can to help her. thunk Rainbow Dash: muffled Whoa! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: I'm in here! Help! I'm trapped! Fluttershy: Hurry, Twilight! Can't you do some sort of spell to get her out? Twilight Sparkle: No. Fluttershy, you're the only one who can help! Rainbow Dash needs you! Fluttershy: Um... Hello? Little... woodland creatures? I know that you're all very upset and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe... rest for a bit? Oh! Uh... look! Here's some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns too. Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack? clinking eating Fluttershy: Aww, look at that. I guess you were all just cranky because you were hungry. Oh, you are very welcome, little friends. Bear: kisses Fluttershy: Goodness, it's like I can understand them! I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny! cutie-mark returns to normal Wha... what happened? Cream: Miss Fluttershy, look! Your cutie mark! Blaze: It's back to normal! Twilight Sparkle: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! Sparkle A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see and Fluttershy A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rainbow Dash: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? Sparkle Rarity needs your help She's trying hard, doing what she can Fluttershy Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand and Fluttershy A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help you see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! Tails: Do you think you can help? Rainbow Dash: Say no more! Dash Applejack needs your help She's trying hard, doing what she can Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rarity: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. Amy Rose: I wouldn't say so. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Rarity Pinkie Pie is in trouble We need to get there by her side We can try to do what we can now For together we can be her guide Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. Sonic: And fast! Applejack: I'm on it. I know just the thing. Applejack The townspeople need you They've been sad for a while They march around, face a-frown And never seem to smile And if you feel like helpin' We'd appreciate a lot If you'd get up there and spread some cheer From here to Canterlot Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! Crowd: PINKIE! Shadow: grins That's the Pinkie Pie we all know and love. cast and crowd A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light! (To see the light!) That shines! (That shines!) From a true, true friend! cheers as the Mane Six get into a group hug Tails: We did it! bumps Sonic Sonic: Well, Twilight did most of the work, but I see what you mean, little buddy. Finishing the Spell/Celestia's Ballad/The Princesses of Harmony are Born Twilight Sparkle: echoing A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled. normal gasps Wait a second, that's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell! Sonic: You do, nice! Let's head back to the library guys! Sapphire: Alright then! Mane Six and Team Sonic head back to the library the spellbook, Twilight begins to rewrite the spell Twilight Sparkle: From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end! a sigh of relief Amy Rose: That should do it. Tunette: Indeed. Silver: Yes well. yawns I need a nap, it's been a long da- then, the Elements of Harmony sparked to life before shooting beams at Twilight, who looked around in shock and confusion, not even noticing when her own Element started shooting similar beams at her friends, eventually, all six ponies were surrounded by their own sphere of light Team Sonic and the Jewel Pixie Animals: their eyes library glowed brightly, with Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Nyx, Snowdrop, Trixie, Big, Omega, Gamma, Emerl, Gmerl, and the Chaotix noticing from outside, with them running towards it once the light vanished Sonic: Wow! That was some light show! Caramel: gasps What happened? Spike: into the library We saw light from outside, what- happened...? Mane Six were nowhere in sight, they had completely vanished, leaving only six scorch marks on the wood floor in the shape and pattern of the girls' cutie marks Team Sonic: of shock Cheese: Chao-chao...? Cream: No... up Y-You don't think... Knuckles: Girls! Ruby: W-What happened?! fell to her knees, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze looked mortified Tails: Oh Sonic, how could this have happened? It's just not fair. Now we'll never see them again. They're were... they're were our friends. We'll miss them. They can't be gone. to his knees and starts crying Sonic: sighs sadly Sapphire: Digit, please us that they're not dead! Digit: I'm trying to locate where they are, but no signal. Pearl: Well, they have to be somewhere! Diamond: But where... and her friends wake up to find themselves in in a strange, ethereal space full of stars and nebulae Twilight Sparkle: echoing Hello? Where are we? What is this place? Pinkie Pie: echoing Huh? gasp Cool! Echo! Echo! Rainbow Dash: echoing Holy Celestia, are we in Space?! Applejack: echoing Uh, Twilight, was the spell suppose to bring us here? Fluttershy: echoing I kinda wanna go home now... Rarity: echoing Can we even go back? appears Princess Celestia: echoing Congratulations Twilight, I knew you and your friends could do it. Twilight Twilight Sparkle: echoing Princess? I don't understand, what did we do? Princess Celestia: echoing You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you all do. The lessons you've all learned in Ponyville and with Sonic and his friends have taught you well. You have all proven that you're ready. Mane Six: echoing confused Ready? Ready for what? leads the Mane Six down a pathway of stars as dozens of images float by, depicting key moments from their past adventures Celestia You’ve come such a long, long way. And I watched you from that very first day. To see how you might grow. To see what you might do. To see what you’ve been through. And to see all the ways you’ve all made me proud of you. It’s time now for a new change to come. You’ve all grownup and your new lives have begun. To go where you will go. To see what you will see. To find what you will be, for it’s time for you to fulfill your destinies! that moment, a light from each mare’s heart matching their elements emerged and began to swirl around them while a pulsing white light grows from their centers and heads. The Mane Six lifted into the air, the lights blanket and envelop them, and they disappeared in a brilliant flash, like the supernova of a star in Ponyville, Team Sonic and the others saw six bright lights in the night sky. Each of them looked very similar to cutie marks they knew. The lights descended in front of the library and as the light faded they could make out the shapes of six very familiar ponies Digit: What in the- Tails: What's that? Sapphire: Holy Celestia... Sonic: Girls? Is that you? Knuckles: It better be! Mane Six get up, now a little taller and now with both wings and horns Everyone sans the Mane Six: in amazement Sonic: Whoa, I was NOT expecting this. Twilight Sparkle: gasps Sonic! goes over and hugs her Applejack: shocked Wha... I-I've never seen anything like this. Knuckles: Me neither. Sapphire: Us too. Ruby: Yeah, I'm generally surprised. Rouge: Agreed. Diamond: Holy- How did-? Rainbow Dash: Ha! We've all got wings now! Awesome! Now we can all be flying buddies! laughs Shadow: Huh, gotta say, I'm impressed. Moonlight: Yeah. Silver: Neat! Salt: Didn't see this coming. Rarity: Why, we've all become Alicorns. I didn't even know that was possible. Amy Rose: I didn't either. Tunette: This is magnificently wonderful! Pinkie Pie: while flying Alicorn party! her newly acquired magic to make confetti and balloons appear while she blew on a noise maker cheering Tails: Incredible... Digit: I'm incredibly speechless! Cream: Wow... Cheese: Chao-chao-chao... Blaze: This is remarkable... Pearl: I know right... Caramel: How did this even happen? Fluttershy: at her new horn I don't know... But we all look just like princesses. Princess Celestia: down That is because you are princesses. Everyone: Huh?! Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! uses her magic to make a glass of water appear before drinking it and spitting it out, she was learning fast Twilight Sparkle: A... A princess? at her friends Each of us? Princess Celestia: Since the day you all met here in Ponyville, you've all displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, in each of your own way, the leadership of a true princess. Twilight Sparkle: concerned But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore? Princess Celestia: Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, and I'll just say that you don't have to abandon your dreams or responsibilities here, but we're all students to all of you now, too. You six are an inspiration to us all. Spike, Sonic, his friends, and the others bow before the Mane Six, Cream and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were crying tears of joy Twilight Sparkle: But... what do we do now? Is there a book about being a princess we should read? Rainbow Dash: Does being a princess automatically make me leader of the Wonderbolts? Fluttershy: What if my animal friends don't recognize me with this horn? Rarity: Oh my, with the wings, I'll have to alter my entire wardrobe. Applejack: Will my family have to move to Canterlot? Pinkie Pie: Can I plan the next Grand Galloping Gala? Princess Celestia: giggles There will be time for all of that later. Mane Six looked at each other while smiling, their eyes slightly tearing up The Mane Six's Coronation/Life in Equestria next day, at Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie have all done extraordinary things since Twilight came to live in Ponyville. They even reunited me with my sister, Princess Luna. Luna smiles at her sister fondly Princess Celestia: But today, they did something extraordinary. Together, they created new magic, proving without a doubt that they are ready to be crowned Equestria's new princesses. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, the Princesses of Harmony! doors open revealing the Mane Six wearing wearing beautiful gowns, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all wore necklaces modeled after their elements, several ponies were walking behind them, carrying flags on their backs Choir The Princesses of Harmony cometh Behold, behold These Princesses here before us Behold, behold, behold Behold, behold (behold, behold) The Princesses of Harmony cometh Behold, behold (behold, behold) The Princesses are The Princesses are here! was given a crown modeled after her element while the other got tiara’s similar to Luna’s or Cadance cheering Princess Celestia: Shouldn't one of the princesses say something? Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Um... throat A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which was something I didn't really care much about at the time. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say we wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships we made with each other and with our Mobian friends. We each taught each other something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful.' Today, we consider ourselves the luckiest ponies in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!' cheering inside, the Mane Six took time to spend time with the friends and loved ones, Twilight was approached by Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Sonic, Spike, and her parents Shining Armor: Twilight, I'm so proud of you. Twilight Sparkle: a tear on Shining's check Are you crying? Sonic: Sure seems like it. Shining Armor: Of course not! It’s liquid pride! Totally different thing. Sonic: whispers Like that's true, but hey, that's a good way to express himself. Sapphire: a bit Yep. just smiles was with her family, with Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, Babs Seed and Braeburn among others, including Knuckles and Rouge Applejack: Now don’t you threat nothing Granny, I won’t be forgetting my roots. Granny Smith: Oh, I know young’un. It'll take a lot more than a fancy horn and a pair of wings to make an Apple forget where she comes from. Knuckles: I think what she's trying to say is, even though you look a little different on the outside. Ruby: But on the inside, you're still you. Applejack: Right. Apple Bloom Now, Apple Bloom; I’m going to have a lot of new responsibilities and since you’re getting older, I'm counting on you to help keep the farm running when I'm away. But I promise that I'll always come home when you need me and I'll be there for every reunion. Apple Bloom: You can count on me sis! Applejack: Oh, and Big Mac, you'll keep a eye on her? Big Mac: Eeyup! Rouge: Well, this is nice. Diamond: Yes, today truly is gonna be memorable. was with her parents, Sweetie Belle and Amy Hondo Flanks: Who would have thought that all this time I called you princess that it was prophetic? Cookie Crumbles: Now your dreams have come true. Rarity: Well I still need to find Mr. Right but I just want to say that I couldn't have wished for a better family to call my own. Amy Rose: You're proud of yourself too, right? I mean, this is practically what you've been dreaming of your entire life. Rarity: Indeed so Amy. Sweetie Bell Sweetie Bell, now that I have fulfilled my destiny, I cannot wait to see what yours holds. If you need my help with anything, just let me know. Sweetie Belle: tears of joy I love you big sister! Tunette: with tears of joy before wiping them off So proud... Dash was with Scootaloo, Shadow and Silver Rainbow Dash: So Shadow, was there something you wanted to tell me? Shadow: sighs I'll admit, even though you and I have had our differences, you're actually pretty cool. Rainbow Dash: gasps Nice! Moonlight: He's not wrong there. Scootaloo: So, you're still going teach me how to be a great flyer like you? Rainbow Dash: I'd never leave you hanging kid. Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, you're the best princess ever! Silver: That was nice of you to say that, Shadow. Salt: Just shows that you do have a heart, despite how negative you can be sometimes. just smiles as the scene switches to Pinkie, who was with her family, Tails and the Cakes Pinkie Pie: Hey everypony, I’m so glad you’re all here. Cloudy Quartz: Pinkamena, we're all so proud of you. Igneous Rock Pie: Who would have thought that from just a humble rock farm a princess would be born? Limestone Pie: I still can’t believe my sister's a princess! Marble Pie: Guess it goes to show that you never know who'll become what. Tails: True that. Digit: Pinkie You and your friends going to become upcoming rulers one day, Pinkie, but you'll have to be patient for when that'll. Pinkie Pie: Okay, got it. the Cakes Now, because I know Princess Cadance did some foalsitting in her time, I want you to know that you can still count on me as your go to foalsitter. Mrs. Cup Cake: happily Oh, Pinkie. Mr. Carrot Cake: You don’t know how happy that made us, the twins love you. Pumpkin Cake/Pound Cake: Prwincess! was seen with Angel, Blaze, Cream and Cheese Fluttershy: You know, after all these years, I never thought I'd be brought into royalty. Cream: Well Miss Shy, life is full of surprises, also. If you want, maybe me, Cheese, Caramel, and my mother can watch over your animal friends when you can't be there. Fluttershy: up Oh Cream, thank you! Cream: What can I say, always... Caramel: Happy to help. Blaze: I suppose I can help too. Pearl: Just say the word, and we'll be there. Mane Six came back together Applejack: Way to go with that speech Twilight. Pinkie Pie: Best coronation day ever! Fluttershy: I love you girls. Twilight Sparkle: I know, we all share the same feelings. Mane Six all hugged as Sonic and Amy watch nearby with their Jewel Pixie Animals and the rest of Team Sonic appeared Amy Rose: Oh Sonic, isn't this lovely? Sonic: sighs Yeah Amy, it really is, so glad we stuck with them till the end. Amy Rose: Just goes to show that life is full of surprises! Sonic: laughs Couldn't agree more. Sonic and their Jewel Pixie Animals all hugged each other. Outside Canterlot, Eggman was watching the coronation with Orbot and Cubot Dr. Eggman: Oh, this just got a lot more interesting. quietly to not attract attention Cubot: What a swell adventure! Sure hope there's more next season! Orbot: Just think of the hundreds more stories to be told using the same 26 characters and two locations; the possibilities are limitless! Cubot: Just to be on the safe side, maybe we should start an internet petition. in Canterlot, each new princess rode in her own carriage Sparkle Life in Equestria shimmers Life in Equestria shines And I know for absolute certain cast and crowd That everything (that everything) Yes, everything (yes, everything) Yes, everything is certainly fine It’s fine Mane Six all took off for their first flight together Mane Six: Yes! Everything’s going to be just fine! Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5